


Varsity Jacket

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has always been Phil’s close best friend, and that was not going to change now that Phil is the star of the basketball team and one of the most popular and most wanted guys in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varsity Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing. Like my other fics, this fic was originally posted on tumblr.

On any given day, if you were to ask Phil Lester or myself how we found ourselves immersed in the popular crowd, both of us would probably just look at each other and blush or maybe we’d giggle or let out a sound expressing embarrassment.

I guess it started when Phil had accidentally become the star of the basketball team. For a massive nerd who often found himself running into many objects, he had a proclivity for being swift with his hands and was very quick on his feet. He also had an inherent talent for making smart decisions in short amount of times, easily making him the team’s number one player. Not to mention he was pretty tall and had threes (three point shots) for days. With the skills he had, it would have been impossible for people to not talk about him. The fact that he was pretty darn attractive was just an added bonus.

Now if you’re unfamiliar with the ‘popular girl type’, that is the type of guy they thirst extremely hard for: Star player, super kind, and super hot. Of course all of the girls were quick to cling onto him and try to get his attention, but they quickly realized something, no rather someone, was in their way.

And that lucky person was me.

I was the one person all of the girls detested. They wanted me out of their way so they could at least take a shot at making Phil their boyfriend, or at least hook up with him. They hated how I was always with him. Yes, we ate lunch together, we stayed around each other at parties, and after Phil’s games we were together but we were kind of best friends, so what else were they expecting. I mean we weren’t exactly inseparable, but we spent a lot of time together, which angered all of the girls so much because it kept them from getting into his pants.

Honestly it wasn’t that big of a deal that the girls weren’t very nice to me. Obviously when they were being mean to me Phil wouldn’t pay attention to them.

If they even thought they stood a chance of being on Phil’s good side, they needed to be nice to me. Phil wasn’t going to put up with their shit. Plus I make a pretty good wingman so I could help set them up with Phil or something.

It was a vicious game the girls played, trying excessively hard to be my best friend. If there was any girl that tried above and beyond all the others, it was a rather outspoken girl by the name of Natalia.

Out of all of the girls, she hated me the most.

Her relationship, as well as many of the other girls, with me was completely paradoxical. She was ‘best buddies’ with me in an attempt to hide her intentions. Natalia thought that she had every right to Phil since she was the prettiest girl in school (or so she liked to describe herself as). Phil should be drooling over her and trying to get her attention, but all he did was sort of acknowledge her and then go back to me.

To be fair, Phil did that with most of the girls. He just wasn’t a fan of all the attention and how the girls would sort of throw themselves at him in particular. There were a lot of other great guys on the team and in the school in general, so they didn’t really need to waste their time on him, because truthfully, he just wasn’t interested.

I mean, Phil never directly said that he wasn’t interested it was kind of just implied. I mean he had all of those girls practically throwing themselves at him and he kind of just brushed them off. Any other of Phil’s teammates would kill for that and Phil was still busy spending all of his time with me. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Phil and I have always been close friends and it was definitely flattering that he was still keeping me around and paying attention to me.

“Dan? Dan? Hey Dan?”

“Yeah?” I responded, snapping out of my daydream. “Sorry I zoned out,” I said softly with a sheepish grin.

“It’s okay. This test is going to kill me. I mean I love biology as much as the next person but DNA replication, transcription, and protein synthesis are going to be the bane of my existence,” Phil said.

I giggled and crossed my arms, rubbing them slightly. It was always so cold in the library whenever we came to study here.

“Hey, are you cold?” Phil asked softly.

“Just a bit,” I said, not wanting to realize I was freezing my arse off.

“Here,” Phil said, taking off his jacket. He placed his varsity jacket on my shoulders. “You can wear it for the rest of the day. I don’t mind,” Phil said warmly.

I blushed as I slid my arms through his jacket. It was slightly big on me, but it was so warm and smelled great. It almost made me feel like I was actually good at sports, but the fact that the name “Lester” was embroidered onto it made my stomach flutter.

“Uhm thanks,” I said with a nervous chuckle. “What time is the game tonight?” I asked.

Phil sighed. “Seven-thirty. It’s going to be a rough game, I mean we’re playing last year’s conference champions. Are you going to be there?” Phil asked.

“Yeah definitely. It sounds like it’s going to be an intense game.”

“No kidding. Plus, you have to be there,” he said nudging me playfully.

I punched Phil playfully in response, “I’m not your cheerleader you know.”

“Well…” Phil said jokingly.

“Oh my god, shut up! Don’t even bring it up,” I said covering my ears, making Phil giggle. So maybe sometimes I really got into the games, and that’s all I’m going to say.

“I mean it’s kind of cute,” Phil commented nonchalantly as he wrote down a few more things. 

“Stop,” I said, covering my face so that Phil couldn’t see how red I was.

Phil shrugged and closed his biology book. “Let’s get going, I have a bio test to fail and you have a maths class to sleep through,” he joked.

“Yeah, the bell is going to ring very soon,” I said packing up my own books.

Phil walked me to maths before continuing onto his biology class. When we got to my class he stopped. I smiled at him and gave a slight wave as I walked into maths. I had barely just sat down when I heard the voice of satan in female form.

“Hey Dan!” Natalia said to me, leaning on my desk. She had her little ‘possy’ of girls in this class who were extremely annoying. They were all very smart but insisted on acting like absolute morons, giggling all day long and just generally being obnoxious.

“Dan I didn’t know you played a varsity sport,” Natalia’s closest friend, Niamh, said.

“Uh I don’t,” I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

“Wait, is that Phil’s jacket?” asked the other girl with the red hair whose name I could never seem to remember.

“Oh my god it is! That’s so cute!” Niamh gushed, making me blush even more. But of the side my eye I saw Natalia roll her eyes.

“Are you and Phil dating? You can tell us you know. We don’t care,” the red haired girl added.

“No, we aren’t,” I responded.

I mean maybe I sort of kind of had a slight crush on Phil, but it wasn’t anything. We were just friends. Although that was a bit of a fuzzy boundary between friendship and relationship for us, but we weren’t together.

“Are you sure? Niamh pressed.

“He said they aren’t now drop it,” Natalia snapped. “I don’t think Dan wants to hear you guys disrespecting his word. He said they’re not, so they’re not,” she added, trying way too hard to sound genuine.

“Okay, sorry Dan,” Niamh said.

“Yeah sorry,” the other girl added.

“It’s okay,” I said with a warm smile.

The girls kept walking and took their seats which were right behind me. So I got to listen to their not so quiet whispers about Phil and I for the entire class period.

 

_“But how cute would they be together!”_

_“He looks so adorable in his jacket!”_

_“Oh my god I really hope they get together.”_

_“Oh my god shut up. They aren’t dating. And what makes you so sure that Phil is gay anyways.”_

_“I bet you they get together before the semester ends.”_

 

That made me roll my eyes. Didn’t they have something better to do, like not understand whatever the hell we are talking about in maths.

 

_“No they have to be something. Do you see that smile Phil gets when he looks at Dan and how blushy and giggly they get around each other.”_

_“Why do you even want them to be together so bad ugh.”_

For some weird reason that statement from Natalia shut them up.

 

Why was it such a big deal to them anyways. Phil and I weren’t _that_ coupley.

The rest of maths was about as interesting as maths can be and then the day was finally over. I knew Phil would be with all of his basketball friends so I just went to my locker and then made my way home.

As I was leaving I saw Phil and just gave him a little wave as I kept walking. I was just about down the hallway when I heard Phil call my name.

 

"Hey Dan, wait up!" he said, jogging over to me.

I stopped walking and turned to him. He stopped jogging and eventually just walked up to me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Uh be sure to give my number a kiss for good luck," Phil said with a smile.

"I’m sorry?" I said, turning pink.

"You know just kiss the twenty-seven," he said, pointing to it on his jacket.

"Oh okay," I replied already lifting up the jacket to give it a kiss.

"No, not now! When they call my name and number for the starting lineup at the beginning of the game. Give it a kiss then," Phil explained.

"Alright I’ll be sure to. Good luck tonight," I said timidly. I thought that was something only the girlfriends of the players typically did, but I wasn’t going to object. It was actually kind of sweet, plus who was I to stand in the way of a  “pre-game ritual”.

"Thanks Dan," Phil said giving me a tight hug.

-

I was back at the school gym for the game around seven. I was kind if early but if I wanted to have a good seat and save some for my friends, it was better that I get there a little earlier.

The game was intense as soon as it started. I was sure to give Phil’s jacket a kiss for good luck. I had kind of just lifted up the part where the number was on the jacket and gave it a quick peck. I felt really dumb and embarrassed doing it, but when I lifted my head and saw Phil waving and smiling at me the looks the people around me were giving me didn’t matter. I was glad I went through with the kiss, because they definitely needed luck tonight.

Right from the start the opposing team was playing man-to-man defense (when a person only plays defense on one player as a opposed to a general area) on Phil. Again, it was no secret that Phil was the best so the other team had intentions on shutting Phil out so that he could not shoot and force him into making not so great passes.

By the end of the first half we were down twenty points, but let me tell you second half of the game they came back and they came back so strong. They mixed up the plays and took Phil out of the game for a while which threw the other team for a big loop because they were not expecting him to be taken out of the game, which caused their defense to crumble allowing our team to push ahead of them.

When the finally did put Phil back in the other team was so worn out and jumbled that he was easily able to get through and do what he did best. They won the game with a rather impressive score of 67-51. Everyone was ecstatic.

After every victory like this there was always a party at someone’s place so after the game I waited for Phil and we both headed over to where the party was at. By the time we got there it was already super packed and it seemed like everyone was just waiting for Phil to arrive.

As per usual everyone was congratulating Phil on yet another great game and giving him hugs and all of that great stuff while I sort of just stayed off to the side. I didn’t mind, it actually made me really happy to watch other people see just how great Phil was. Of course as soon as Natalia figured out Phil had arrived she was all over him. He was doing a pretty good job of steering clear of her, but I swear she was everywhere.

“Hey how about I get us some drinks?” Phil proposed as he pushed through the crowded hallway.

“Uh sure,” I said with a smile. “I’m just going to run to the toilet really quickly.”

“Cool, I’ll be over there,” Phil said as he pointed to where the drinks were.

I swear I was barely gone for seven minutes and by the time I came back Natalia was all over Phil. She had this firm grip on Phil’s arm and god knows what the hell she was even talking about, but all I knew is that Phil looked so uncomfortable. She basically had him cornered, like even if Phil did like her like, that is not the way to get someone to hook up with you.

I wasn’t sure what I should do. I know Phil didn’t mind, but I don’t know I kind of always felt like the annoying clingy friend that barely had any friends of his own so is kind of in the way of Phil’s other social activities. Maybe I should just leave them be.

I was just about to walk back around the corner and just hang around there for a couple more minutes when I saw Phil wiggle his arm free from Natalia’s grasp while giving a forced smile. He looked around a little and was able to spot me; his eyes were screaming “Please save me from this crazy bitch.”

I kind of rolled my shoulders back and walked over there with as much confidence as I could, unsure of what I was honestly planning to do. My conversational skills were complete shit and I had no idea as to how I was going to get Natalia to back the fuck off.

When I walked over there she gave me the dirtiest look ever and scooted a little closer to Phil. _The bitch_.

“Hey Dan,” Natalia said coldly.

“Hey there Natalia,” I said with a weak smile. “Are you having a nice time?” I asked.

“Such a great time thanks for asking. Tough game today huh?” she said scooting a little closer to Phil, presumably continuing whatever conversation they were having prior to my arrival.

“Yeah they were playing very dirty, but we managed to pull through enough for a win,”  Phil replied, still looking at me to do something.

“I know you guys did. You were so great and calm out there even after when that one guy totally shoved you. Good thing there are fouls in basketball!” she said as she grabbed his arm.

“Yeah…” Phil said, wiggling his arm free again.

“Uh, is that for me?” I asked pointing to the drink that was sat on the table next to Phil.

“Oh yeah, it is,” he said, handing it to me.

“Thank you so much,” I said as I leaned in to take the drink from him.

This was my chance, it was all or nothing at this point. I hadn’t really decided on what I was already planning to do, it kind of just happened. As I took the cup from Phil I leaned into him, kissing him as convincingly as I could right in front of Natalia.

It was supposed to be a quick soft kiss to throw Natalia off but it turned into something a little more than that. I was not expecting Phil to straight up drop his cup and rest his hands on my lower back, pulling me closer to him.

I”m not sure what was more satisfying, knowing that Phil was kissing me back, or the gasp and little grunt from Natalia before she stormed off.

Phil pulled away from me and giggled nervously, “So that happened.”

“Yeah,” I said blushing.

“Can it happen again?” Phil asked.

I looked over to Natalia who was standing with her arms crossed by Niamh and her other friend who were freaking out. I could practically see their excitement. I shrugged at Natalia and winked at her, causing her to form a small smile despite trying to be annoyed.

“Definitely,” I replied as I draped my arms around his neck. This was real; Phil was kissing me while I’m in his varsity jacket, at a party where the majority of the school was at. If that didn’t mean that we were probably going to be dating I don’t know what would.

  
I guess Nimah just got a little richer today.


End file.
